Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a driving method for the same, and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
The solid-state imaging apparatus transfers an optical signal charge to a floating diffusion (FD) region from a photoelectric conversion unit, by a transfer transistor. In order to suppress an image lag and a random noise occurring at the time, a solid-state imaging apparatus is disclosed (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,792, for instance) which keeps a predetermined level of a gate voltage during a period of transition from the ON state to the OFF state of a transfer transistor and controls a transition rate from the ON state to the OFF state.
In the above described solid-state imaging apparatus, it takes time for the transfer transistor to be shifted from the ON state to the OFF state, and as a result, a charge transfer period is increased.